


We Are Human

by KuroBakura



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Engagement, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Thor are engaged and Steve came along with them in support as they were filling out paperwork to get their marriage license...which was not going so good for them so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Human

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash  
> Thanks!

_**Prompt:**_  

 

Tony and Thor were standing at the front desk, getting an application for a marriage license. Steve stood behind them and was their for support. So far, every thing was going so well.,,until...they encountered a homophobic clerk who is now refusing to give them the application even though they are not suppose to. Thor is upset (while trying not to cry) about this whole ordeal but does not realize they can actually get married. Tony had a whole bunch of emotions going on all at once as well as trying to calm down Thor. Steve stood there, not saying a word because he was afraid to make what was going on much worst that what is already going on.

“Look, it _is_ legal for us to get a marriage liscene and get married.” Tony told the Clerk.

“But it _is_ a sin.” The Clerk replied.

“Sir, that has been proven to be false. Plus, I am not innocent. Many people know that.” Tony said. Thor felt like just walking out of there. He looked over at his boyfriend.

“Tony...may be we should just go. Apparently, it is not going to happen.” Thor said. Tony looked up at Thor.

“Thor, we can actually get married and it is legal for two men and/or two women to get married. This clerk is just being an ignorant dickhead. Do not worry.” Tony told him. Suddenly, Steve walked around them and up to the front desk.

“Look, Son. Every one has a right to get married, no matter if the couple is the same gender as each other or not. Love is love and there is nothing with my two friends wanting to get married. As Tony said before, it is legal for them to get married now. Though, I do not understand why it was ever illegal in the first place? We are all human and we deserve equal rights. Now, you either find someone else in this place they can talk to or things will get worst.” Steve told them. Both Thor and Tony looked at each other, in shock for a couple of seconds and then looked forward again.

“Go Rogers go!” Both men chanted i their heads at the same time. The Clerk sighed.

“Fine. Be right back.” The Clerk said then head to the back. Steve walked back behind them and stood back there again. A minute later, a different came out from the back, smiling. She was wearing a LGBT pride pin.

“I am so sorry about that. I will help fill out the application for your marriage license. Also, congrats on the engagement, Mr. Stark and Mr. Odinson.” She said to them as she looked at what they filled out so far.

“Thank you, Ma'am.” Thor said, starting to feel better. Tony and Thor spent an hour with the Clerk, filling out paperwork. As the Clerk, finished up filling out their Marriage license, Tony held Thor's hand and then looked at him. Suddenly, Tony reached over and kissed Thor's cheek. Thor blushed and smiled Steve silently giggled at the cuteness of those two. As soon as Thor and Tony signed the license, the Clerk put the license and copies of the paperwork in a vanilla-colored envelope and handed it to Tony.

“Have a wonderful and again, congrats to you, both.” The Clerk said to them. Thor and Tony thanked her for her help and then all 3 men walked out of the Office. Thor and Tony were very excited and Steve was happy for the both of them.

“I am so glad you both were able to get your license.” Steve told them.

“Thanks, Steve.” Tony said. He suddenly looked at Thor and scoop him in to his arms and kissed him. Thor smiled and kissed him back. Tony then stood Thor up again and held his hand.

“Lets get take out and celebrate! Steve, text every one the good news and tell them to meet us at Stark Tower, please.” Tony said to Steve.

“You got it!” Steve said. Tony handed Steve his cellphone and Steve group texted every one.

                                                                                                                   ------------------------

Later that night, Thor and Tony were cleaning up the dinner table from their celebration. Both of them were excited about earlier. But Thor felt a bit uneasy about something.

“Tony?” Thor asked.

“Yeah?” Tony asked, putting away the bottles of alcohol that they bought. Thor took a breath before speaking.

“...Do you actually want to get married? I mean, we have been only dating for about a year.” Thor said. Tony put the last bottle away and looked up.

“Of course I do! ...Do you want to?” Tony replied.

“Absolutely but I am just nervous.” Thor said.

“About what, hon?” Tony asked.

“I feel like something might go wrong before or during our marriage and we will end up either breaking it off or getting dirvorced. ...I do not want that to happen to us because I love you so much, Tony.” Thor said, beginning to like crying. Suddenly, Thor felt Tony wrap his arms around him from behind and laid his head on his back.

“Thor, I know that you are worried and stressed out. A lot has changed for the both of us this past year but I want to let know that I love you and I want to be with you forver, regardless. We can wait to officially get married if you want to but the love I have for you is not going nor ever will go away. You have changed me in to who I am today.” Tony told him.

“What about Pepper?” Thor asked. True. Tony was with Pepper before Thor and Tony had their fling and ended up dating after breaking it off with Pepper when Thor came back.

“Pepper did change me as well but you showed me more than what she already showed me.” Tony said.

“Oh? And that would be?” Thor asked, feeling curious. Tony lifted up his head.

“You showed me that is okay to be who you truly are. When I was younger, I never thought that I could a love a man like that. Though...it was harder back then but still. I was always curious about what it would be like when we did that...I realized that I can do that. After you left, I began to also realize what I felt for you was not just lust but love. Pepper and I were already wanting to end our relationship even before what happened, like I told you a few times before. And I now, I would not change my life for any thing. You make me complete and happy, Thor and I want to do the same for you.” Tony said.

“I love you, Stark.” Thor said. Tony moved his to the side of Thor.

“And I love you, Odinson.” Tony said, smiling. Thor looked at Tony and smiled. Tony moved a bit and kissed Thor's lips for about 10 seconds before stopping. They let go and looked at table. They still had to clean that.

“Well, do you want to clean it up all tonight or leave it until tomorrow?” Thor asked.

“Lets just get it done tonight. ...So we have more time to sleep in tomorrow.” Tony replied.

“And cuddle.” Thor added. Tony smiled and giggled silently.

“That too.” Tony said back. Thor giggled a bit as well and then both men began to clean up the table and throw away the trash in a garbage bag. After they finished, Thor and Tony were not tired but they decided to get their sleepwear on and watch TV in bed until Thor finally fell asleep. Tony watched TV for another 30 minutes then call it quits for the night. He turned off the TV and got comfy while looking at Thor, who was silently snoring which Tony thought was adorable.“Goodnight, Thor.” Tony said quietly. He leaned over, kissed Thor's cheek then laid down on the bed and then both men where asleep within a few minutes, side by side...snoring.  
  
_**The End**_

 


End file.
